


Hive

by neon_bible



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_bible/pseuds/neon_bible
Summary: Modern AU: A whirlwind romance leaves Kylo with a lot of questions, but not many answers.





	Hive

Hux sat on top of Kylo, straddling his hips, pinning him down to the bed.

“I have something I want to ask you,” he said, rubbing over Kylo’s chest.

Kylo smiled and sat up on his elbows.

“Good,” he said, “I have something I want to ask you too.”

Hux slowly traced a line from Kylo’s chest, down to his abs, and back up again. “You go first,” he said.

“No, I want you to go first,” Kylo said.

“No, you should go first,” Hux said, “Just say it.”

“Let’s say it at the same time,” Kylo said.

“Ok.”

Kylo looked Hux in the eyes and took a deep breath. Hux did the same, never breaking eye contact. They spoke at the same time.

“I want you to move in with me,” Kylo said, just as Hux said, “Can I leave some stuff here?”

They both paused.

“What?” Hux said, his eyes growing wide.

“I want you to move in with me,” Kylo repeated, searching Hux’s eyes for a read.

Hux stared at him.

_“Move in with you?”_ Hux asked.

“Yeah,” Kylo said slowly, sitting more upright.

“You’re kidding,” Hux said, his tone flat.

“I’m not,” Kylo said, rubbing up and down Hux’s spine.

Hux pulled away and climbed off of Kylo’s lap.

“I just wanted to leave a toothbrush and some sweaters here,” Hux said as he got out of bed.

Neither one of them spoke for a few moments while Hux shook his head as he searched the floor for his pants.

Kylo sat up, throwing the duvet back and getting out of bed too.

“Babe,” Kylo said, watching Hux pull on his pants, “Why are you freaking out?”

“Move in with you?” Hux repeated, “Seriously?”

Kylo nodded.

“With you?”

Kylo, again, nodded.

“I barely know you,” Hux said.

“You said needed a place to stay.”

“I have a place to stay.”

“Your lease is almost up.”

“Then I’ll renew it.”

“You said rent was too expensive.”

“I met you a week ago!”

“So?”

Hux shook his head again. Kylo was sure he heard him mumble unbelievable under his breath.

“You’re here all the time anyways, babe,” Kylo said.

“Yes, and that’s why I was going to leave a toothbrush and sweaters.”

“Why pay rent on your own apartment when you’re always with me?”

Hux sighed as he pulled his sweater over his head.

“Maybe I won’t always be with you.”

 

**SEVEN DAYS EARLIER**

“The bottom of your drink must be pretty interesting.”

Kylo raised his eyes and looked up to the bartender in front of him. A tall guy. Skinny and lanky. A mess of red hair, fair features.

“What?”

“You’ve been staring into your drink for 45 minutes.”

Kylo rolled his eyes.

“It hasn’t been 45 minutes.”

“It has.”

“Whatever.”

They were silent for a few beats.

“Do you want something different to drink?” the bartender asked.

“No,” Kylo muttered, “Just another one of these.”

The bartender nodded and reached for the bottle of Laphroaig on the shelf.

“Neat?” the bartender asked.

Kylo nodded.

The bartender pushed a pretty heavy pour into Kylo’s field of vision.

“Thanks,” Kylo said.

The bartender poured one for himself. “Mind if I drink with you?”

“You’ve already poured it.”

They were silent again for a few beats.

“Kylo,” the bartender said thoughtfully.

Kylo looked up darkly. “I didn’t tell you my name.”

“It’s on your credit card.”

Kylo rolled his eyes again and looked back down to his drink. He took a long sip.

“What’s wrong, Kylo?”

Kylo looked up, meeting the bartender’s gaze. His eyes were a clear blue. His skin was like porcelain. He looked so skinny and angular he could almost be described as sharp. This guy totally wasn’t Kylo’s type.

“You’re not my type.”

The bartender smiled. “My ex said the same thing.”

Kylo huffed.

“What’s your type then?” The bartender asked.

Kylo looked at the bartender again. The red hair. The hint of an accent.

“You’re Irish,” Kylo concluded.

“You don’t like me because I’m Irish?”

Kylo sighed.

“I just want to drink in peace.”

“You said I could drink with you,” Hux said, indicating the glass of Scotch he’d poured himself.

Kylo sighed again. “What do you want?”

“To go home with you,” Hux shrugged.

Kylo stared at him, his jaw slack.

“I said you’re not my type,” Kylo said.

“Fine,” Hux said, “I’ll try again tomorrow.”

Kylo shook his head and sipped his drink.

“My name is Hux by the way.”

“Hugs?”

“Hux,” he corrected, accentuating the x.

“Hux?”

“Yes. Hux.”

“Hux what?”

“Just Hux.”

“Just Hux? That’s it?”

“Yep,” he said, “Just Hux.”

 

**SIX DAYS EARLIER**

Even though Hux supposedly wasn’t his type, Kylo found himself in the same bar, in the same seat at the same time the very next day.

“You’re back,” Hux greeted him as he wiped down the bartop, “Ready to stare down into your Scotch for another two hours?”

Hux was already pouring one too many ounces of Laphroaig before Kylo had even removed his suit jacket.

Kylo didn’t have a quippy comeback. Hux pushed the glass towards Kylo.

“Your suit looks expensive,” Hux said. Kylo looked at him. Dressed again in a shabby sweater, grey jeans and dirty converse sneakers. Didn’t they have an employee dress code here?

“It is,” Kylo said.

“What do you do for work?”

“I work in sales.”

“That’s generic,” Hux said, pouring himself a drink and resting his elbows on the bar. He placed his chin in his palm, “I don’t believe it.”

“Believe what you want.”

“What kind of sales?”

“Pharmaceuticals.”

“Bullshit,” Hux said.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Are you a spy?”

“No,” Kylo said, “A spy isn’t a real job.”

“Of course it is.”

Kylo took a long sip of his Scotch.

“I need to see your ID.”

“What? Why?”

“We have undercover cops here sometimes and so I have to ID you.”

Kylo pulled his wallet from his pant pocket, begrudgingly, and handed his ID over to Hux.

Hux looked at it.

“So you’ve just turned 30,” Hux said, “Six-feet, three-inches. Really? Can you stand up? I’m 6’1”.”

“Oh my god,” Kylo said, “Give that back.”

“You don’t live far from here,” Hux said, still eyeing the ID, “Why aren’t you an organ donor?”

“Hux,” Kylo said firmly.

“Fine,” Hux said carelessly, handing the ID back over, “I had to see for myself since you won’t tell me anything.”

“I don’t even know you.”

“Then get to know me,” Hux said, taking a drink, “Ask me anything.”

Kylo feigned disinterest, but couldn’t deny he was curious.

“Why won’t you stop talking to me?”

“Because you’re attractive,” Hux said, “Next question.”

“Where are you from?”

“Dublin.”

“Why did you come to the U.S.?”

“School.”

“When did you move here?”

“Six years ago.”

“What did you study?”

“Music performance.”

“What kind of music?”

“Jazz.”

“What kind of Irish immigrant studies jazz performance?”

Hux shrugged.

Kylo sipped his drink.

“What do you do now?”

“I bartend.”

“Do you still do music?”

“I’m in a jazz trio, but we’re on hiatus.”

“Why?”

“Our saxophonist is incarcerated.”

“Oh,” Kylo said, “Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“What instrument do you play?”

“I’m a drummer.”

Kylo nodded.

“What do you do for fun?”

Hux shrugged.

“Listen to music,” he said, “I work a lot. I don’t really have much free time.”

“What about your friends?”

“I don’t have any,” Hux said, “They’re all back home.”

“Oh,” Kylo said, “Why don’t you make new friends?”

“I’m always working,” Hux said with a shrug, “And I’m not good at making friends anyways.”

Kylo looked back down. They were silent for a while.

“This is going well,” Hux said.

“Is it?”

“Yes. I want you to feel sorry for me so you’ll let me go home with you.”

Kylo smirked.

“Not going to happen,” Kylo said, “You’re not my-”

“Type,” Hux finished, “I know. I’m not your type.”

 

**FIVE DAYS EARLIER**

At 5:00 on the nose the next day, Kylo walked out of a meeting that was still in progress. By 5:18, he was at the bar. By 5:19, Hux had poured his Scotch.

“How was your day?” Hux asked earnestly, pouring himself a drink too.

“It was fine,” Kylo said, “I just hate my fucking job.”

“Is that why you drink so much?”

“I don’t drink that much.”

“We’re almost out of Laphroaig,” Hux said, “And you’re the only person who asks for it.”

Kylo sighed. Hux had a point. “I don’t _always_ drink this much.”

“Why are you drinking so much now?”

“My alcohol consumption is commensurate to how much I hate my job.”

“So you hate your job 5 glasses of Scotch per day’s worth?”

“I didn’t drink 5 glasses of Scotch.”

“Yes, you did.”

“My bills have been like $15.”

“It was $16. And that’s because I’ve only been charging you for two,” Hux said.

“Oh,” Kylo said, looking down into his glass.

“It’s ok,” Hux said, shrugging, “Who’s counting?”

“Apparently you are.”

Hux finished his drink.

“You need to keep up,” he said.

***  
Two hours and three Scotches later, Kylo was still asking Hux questions. Increasingly personal questions.

“Where do you live?” Kylo asked.

“A studio in Old Town,” Hux said, “A seventh floor walk-up.”

Kylo nodded.

“You live in the East End,” Hux said, “In a penthouse with floor-to-ceiling windows and an actual full-size washer and dryer and a concierge that answers questions about fine dining and sends your guests up to you in a private elevator?”

Kylo was also more tolerant of Hux’s questions.

Kylo finished his fourth Scotch. Hux hadn’t been far off with his guess.

“Maybe,” he said.

“Is all of your hair red?” Kylo heard himself asking.

Hux laughed, a deep belly laugh. “Only one way to find out.”

Kylo eyed Hux as he turned to retrieve the bottle. Even though Hux wasn’t his type, the persistence was getting to him.

“So,” Hux said, once again pouring too much Scotch, “Am I coming home with you tonight?”

***  
Hux’s shift wasn’t over until the bar closed at 3, so Kylo went home to tidy up and change.

He left the bar around midnight, thoroughly tispy and already half hard. Hux had given Kylo his number on a napkin and Kylo had agreed to text him the address.

Too tipsy for the train, Kylo hailed a cab, uncrumpled the napkin and texted Hux from the backseat.

_18 N. 6th Street, Apt. 1806. The concierge will let you in._

Hux had texted back a few minutes later.

_I remember your address. I checked your ID. Remember?_

Hux texted again. _Also, concierge. I knew it._

_So clever,_ Kylo responded.

_You have no idea._

***  
Hux showed up at Kylo’s apartment around 3:30, with the concierge letting him in and escorting him to the private elevator. Kylo met Hux at his front door.

Hux was wearing another sweater over his existing sweater, and had a small canvas backpack.

“Fancy place,” Hux said, looking around.

“Thanks,” Kylo said, “Can I take your … sweater?”

“You can take all my clothes actually,” Hux said, “Where’s your bedroom?”

***  
Kylo watched as Hux undressed. He wasn’t as skinny as Kylo had imagined he’d be. Hux finished by pulling off his underwear and then climbed into bed, stradling Kylo.

“You’re very… clothed,” Hux said.

“Red,” Kylo said, running his finger down Hux’s stomach to his crotch.

“Of course,” Hux said, tugging at Kylo’s shirt.

Kylo pulled his shirt off as Hux eagerly worked Kylo’s pants and underwear off too.

“Perfect,” Hux said eyeing Kylo’s cock, and then crawled out of bed. He knelt next to the bed. Kylo scooted over, thighs spread as Hux settled between them.

Hux started by kissing up and down Kylo’s shaft, before stroking him a few times, and then taking him into his mouth. Kylo shut his eyes as Hux set to work. Clearly, he’d been wanting this. He sucked Kylo off hungrily. And quite expertly.

“You’re good at this,” Kylo murmured after a few minutes, “Am I going to have to pay you in the morning?”

Hux pulled Kylo out of his mouth and stroked him a few times.

“Sleep with a lot of hookers, do you?”

“No,” Kylo said.

Hux eyed Kylo’s cock again, stroking it lightly, then heavily, and then running his thumb over the head. He licked his lips.

“I want this inside of me,” Hux said.

***  
Kylo had turned Hux over onto all fours and gotten into position behind him.

Kylo held on firmly to Hux’s waist as he plowed into him from behind. They’d been at it long enough that Kylo’s thighs ached and he’d built up a light sweat. His fingers dug into Hux’s hips.

“Do you like being on top?” Kylo breathed as he fucked into Hux.

Hux murmured something.

“What?”

“I said of course I like being on top,” he said more clearly, the bed shaking under them, “Top, bottom, sideways, backwards. I’m fine with pretty much anything as long as there’s a dick involved.”

_Pretty much anything._ Kylo shuddered and he felt his stomach tighten. He came without warning, squeezing Hux’s waist again as he did.

They were silent for a few moments.

“Kylo,” Hux said.

Kylo was silent.

“Did you just come?”

Kylo was still silent.

Hux pulled away, and then turned over. He sat cross-legged and looked to Kylo.

“Sorry,” Kylo said, his cheeks blushing a little.

“Don’t be,” Hux said, “Can you do me a favor though?”

***  
Hux sat on Kylo’s lap, straddling him as Kylo jerked him off. Hux held onto Kylo’s shoulders and Kylo had an arm around Hux’s waist holding him in place. Even though Hux was small in build, he had an impressive cock when he was entirely hard. Kylo stroked fast and slow, bringing Hux to the edge, then backing off. Hux moaned, half in frustration, and half out of arousal.

“Kylo,” Hux breathed.

Kylo kissed Hux’s chest and Hux tangled his fingers in Kylo’s hair. Kylo teased Hux, edging him along until Hux’s chest heaved. He finally came, mostly on Kylo.

Kylo looked up at him and Hux met his gaze.

“Mind if I use your shower?”

***  
Kylo showered off with Hux. The shower stall was huge, with two shower heads on each end. Hux used some of Kylo’s shampoo and conditioner, taking his time and letting the water run over the crown of his head and down his shoulders and back, eyes closed.

Kylo touched his waist gently and Hux moved his head out from under the spray.

“I need to sleep,” Kylo said, “I have work in a few hours, but take your time.”

“Ok,” Hux said, “I’m almost done.”

Kylo got out of the shower and toweled off, then brushed his teeth and got into bed, turning down the other side for Hux.

“Hux?” Kylo called.

“Yeah?” Hux called back from the bathroom.

“You’re staying tonight, aren’t you?”

“Do you want me to?” Hux asked.

Kylo thought about it before he responded.

“Yes.”

 

**FOUR DAYS EARLIER**

 Kylo dressed for work the next morning while Hux slept, curled up in the sheets, his red hair peeking out from underneath the duvet.

Once he was dressed, Kylo went over to Hux’s side of the bed and bent to kiss his hair.

Hux murmured something that Kylo didn’t decipher, then blinked one eye open.

“Stay as long as you want,” Kylo said, “Just text me when you leave and I can lock the door from my phone, ok?”

Hux nodded.

Kylo kissed Hux’s hair again before he left, turning to see Hux’s red hair nestling back down into the sheets.

***  
_What kind of sheets are these? Holy shit._

_Are they like 12,000 thread count??? This is unbelievable._

_Your towels too. What on earth?_

_The finest linens._

_You live like a Greek god. Or some other majestic mythological figure. A pharaoh, perhaps._

_I took another shower this morning because you have really nice water._

_I’m moving in._

_I’m never leaving._

_You can’t get rid of me._

_Just kidding. I’m headed out to work._

_You’re coming in tonight, right?_

Kylo saw all of Hux’s texts at once. They’d been sent over the course of a few hours, but Kylo hadn’t been near his phone.

_Of course I am. I miss you. I’ll see you tonight._

***  
Kylo left work early.

He settled into his usual seat at 4:25 and Hux was there with the Scotch moments later.

“Couldn’t wait to see me?” Hux asked, leaning over the bar to greet Kylo with a kiss. Kylo blushed as he kissed Hux.

“I finished work early,” Kylo lied.

“How was your day?” Hux asked, his eyes finding Kylo’s and holding the gaze.

“It was fine. I missed you,” Kylo said.

“Missed me?” Hux asked with a smirk.

“Just a few days ago I wasn’t your type,” Hux said, “And today you miss me?”

“Well–you give really great head,” Kylo said, lowering his voice.

“I know I do,” Hux said, also lowering his voice, “And you came too early.”

Kylo started to blush and break eye contact, but Hux maintained eye contact.

“From now on, you don’t come until I tell you to,” Hux said, looking Kylo directly in the eyes, his gaze playful but serious.

Kylo felt his stomach tingle. They were silent.

“Kylo,” Hux said.

Kylo nodded.

“Good,” Hux said, his tone and gaze lightening. He kissed Kylo again.

“I’m making you a cocktail,” Hux said, “You need to drink something besides single malt whiskey.”

***  
The drinks Hux had made were good. Great, even. Kylo had downed several cocktails before heading home around 10 to take a nap.

“You’ll wake up for me?” Hux asked as he closed out Kylo’s tab, which totaled just $8.

“Of course,” Kylo said as he wrote in an $80 tip, hiding it from Hux, “Just a power nap.”

“Good,” Hux said, taking the check, “And don’t you dare masturbate.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “I won’t.”

Hux leaned over the bar. Kylo did too and their lips met in a kiss.

Kylo smiled and kissed Hux once more, “See you soon.”

***  
Kylo had slept from 10:30 until about 3:15, waking up just in time to see texts that Hux was on the way.

Kylo hadn’t bothered to get out of bed, or to get dressed. He unlocked the door for Hux from his phone and sent a text.

_Door’s open. Come straight to my bedroom?_

Hux replied immediately.

_You read my mind._

When Hux arrived, he’d come straight to the bedroom, dropping his backpack and undressing on the way to bed. Hux crawled into bed, again straddling Kylo and holding either side of his face as they kissed.

“Missed you,” Hux said, “Work is boring without you.”

“Missed you too,” Kylo said, “This bed is lonely without you.”

They kissed each other deeply, growing harder as they did.

“You’re so sexy,” Kylo said, breaking the kiss to roll them over so he was on top.

“Yeah?” Hux asked, running his hands over Kylo’s chest as Kylo reached for a condom, “I’m not too small or too ginger or too Irish for you?”

Kylo smiled, opening the condom and rolling it on.

“No,” Kylo said, “You’re not.”

“You don’t want me to give you head?”

“No,” Kylo said.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know how long you’re going to make me hold out.”

***  
Hux, it seemed, was going to make Kylo hold out for quite some time. Kylo had fucked Hux through three positions, and now Hux was on top. Hux bounced up and down.

“How are you liking this?” Hux asked.

“I really want to fucking come,” Kylo breathed.

“Hm,” Hux said, slowing down to grind on Kylo’s hips, “What if I don’t let you come at all?”

Kylo closed his eyes in frustration.

“Seriously?” he asked, an edge to his tone.

“Or what if I start to let you come, but ruin your orgasm halfway through?”

_“Seriously?”_

“Yes, seriously,” Hux said, “Especially with an attitude like that.”

Kylo shut his eyes again as Hux again picked up the pace, riding him earnestly.

“I’m just kidding,” Hux said, “You can come, but only if you let me swallow.”

***  
They’d showered again and crawled into bed together, still naked. Kylo held Hux protectively from behind.

“Hux?” Kylo asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Hm,” Hux grunted.

“Do you work tomorrow? On Saturdays?”

“Yes,” Hux said, “I work every day.”

Kylo rubbed over Hux’s hip.

“Want to call in sick and stay home with me?”

 

**THREE DAYS EARLIER**

Kylo and Hux spent their Saturday morning eating breakfast in bed and having intermittent sex. They laid together in the sheets after round three, slightly sweaty, with Hux drifting in and out of sleep against Kylo’s chest, his arm slung over Kylo’s torso. Kylo rubbed up and down Hux’s spine, caressing his hip every so often and kissing the top of his head.

Hux fell into a light sleep, and Kylo held him there for a while before getting up to pee. He laid Hux gently on the pillows and slipped out of bed, cleaning up Hux’s clothes on the way to the bathroom. Hux had, again, worn two sweaters to Kylo’s place, along with the same pants he’d been wearing all week and the same sneakers.

He had a canvas backpack as well, and Kylo wasn’t entirely sure what he kept in there. He hung it up in the closet and then went to the bathroom, turning on the shower jets as he did.

He pulled off his underwear and stepped into the shower, wetting his hair under the water and shutting his eyes to let the water cascade over his face. Moments later, he felt arms encircling his waist and opened his eyes after he’d stepped out of the spray. He turned and kissed Hux, and Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, holding on tightly as Hux lifted him from his feet and Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist. They kissed for a while, until Kylo pressed Hux’s back into the wall and then lowered to his knees, placing Hux’s legs over his shoulders.

“Going to give me head?” Hux asked, smirking.

Kylo kissed the inside of Hux’s thighs. “Obviously,” he said, “And before you can make another smart remark, I’m better than you think.”

 

**TWO DAYS EARLIER**

Hux called in sick again on Sunday morning. They’d woken up out in the living room where they’d fallen asleep the night before watching reruns of 20/20, Hux’s suggestion, claiming the investigative reporting was surprisingly thorough.

Kylo made them breakfast as Hux showered, and then they ate on Kylo’s huge sectional, cuddled up close. Hux could put away a lot of food, Kylo had learned. He watched as Hux polished off a third waffle, then burped and snuggled closer to Kylo, resting his head on his chest.

“What do you want to do today, babe?” Kylo asked, running his fingers up and down Hux’s back.

“Have sex and eat food,” Hux said simply.

Kylo laughed.

“We do that all the time,” Kylo said, “Do you want to maybe get dressed and do something vertical?”

“Vertical?” Hux scoffed.

“Yeah,” Kylo said, “Like see some art or go for a walk in the park or eat at an actual restaurant instead of in bed in our underwear?”

“I like you a lot in your underwear,” Hux said, “And also not in underwear.”

Kylo kissed Hux’s hair. “Yeah, I know,” Kylo said, “But it’d be fun to get out for a while.”

Hux sighed and sat up. “Do we have to?”

***  
Kylo had convinced Hux to take a stroll through the park with him. It was a beautiful autumn day, the leaves just beginning to show hints of orange and yellow. They held hands as they walked and Kylo realized they hadn’t actually talked much in the last few days.

“How old are you?” Kylo asked out of the blue. He felt Hux glance at him from the side of his eye.

“How old am I?” Hux clarified.

“Yeah,” Kylo said with a shrug.

“I’m 28.”

Kylo nodded.

“Do you go back to Dublin often?” Kylo asked.

“No,” Hux said, offering no further explanation.

“Do you like it there?” Kylo asked.

“I do,” Hux said.

Kylo nodded.

“Have you been?” Hux asked, “To Dublin?”

“Once,” Kylo said, “For work. I didn’t have time to see much outside of the office, though.”

They were silent for while.

“Maybe you can show me around sometime?” Kylo asked.

“Sure,” Hux said with a shrug.

“Have you done much traveling?” Kylo asked.

“No,” Hux said.

“Have you ever lived anywhere else?”

“No,” Hux said.

“It seems pretty easy to travel around Europe from Dublin?”

Hux sighed. “You have a lot of questions.”

“You said I could ask you anything,” Kylo said.

“That was a one-time offer.”

“Ok,” Kylo said slowly, “Well I’m just trying get to know you. You seem really interesting, babe.”

Hux rolled his eyes and looked down.

“I’m not interesting at all.”

 

**ONE DAY EARLIER**

Hux sat in bed the next morning, typing on his phone and watching as Kylo got dressed for work.

“Do you have to go in?” Hux asked, looking on as Kylo pulled on his pants.

“I do,” Kylo said, “I’m sorry, babe.”

“You can’t call in sick?” Hux asked.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not that simple.”

“I called in sick for the last two days to stay with you,” Hux said.

“I know,” Kylo said, “But-”

“But, what? My job isn’t as important as yours because I’m just a bartender?”

“No, that’s not what I was going to say, babe. I have meetings on my calendar today that I can’t miss.”

_“Meetings that you can’t miss,”_ Hux echoed, scrolling idly through his phone now, “Because you’re so important?”

Kylo looked over to Hux. “I didn’t say that,” he said, “If I cancel these meetings it’s going to make a lot of problems for people I work with. So I’m going in.”

Hux sighed, “Whatever,” he said.

Kylo pulled his shirt on, then sat on the edge of the bed as he started to button it from the top.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Kylo said, “I’ll come meet you at the bar as soon as I can, okay?”

Hux shrugged, typing on his phone still.

“Hux,” Kylo said, rubbing over Hux’s thigh.

Hux looked up.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo said, “I’ll miss you all day, and I’ll be thinking about you all day. We can find another day where I can play hooky and spend it with you, ok?”

Hux sighed, “Fine,” he said.

Kylo leaned in to kiss him. Hux put his phone down long enough to kiss Kylo, then Kylo stood and finished getting dressed, eventually heading out to the kitchen to start some coffee.

“I have something for you, babe,” Kylo said from the hall. Kylo re-entered the bedroom with an envelope.

“The concierge dropped it off this morning,” Kylo sat back down on the edge of the bed and gave Hux the envelope. Hux put his phone down and opened it, his eyes growing wide.

“A key fob?” Hux said, looking up at Kylo.

Kylo smiled. “So you can let yourself in and out.”

Hux smiled too.

“Do you like it?” Kylo asked.

Hux threw back the sheets and stood up on his knees. Kylo laughed and hugged his waist, looking up as Hux held either side of Kylo’s face.

“I love it,” Hux said.

Kylo kissed Hux and Hux kissed him back.

“Thank you, Kylo,” Hux said, “This means a lot. You have no idea.”

Kylo smiled and kissed Hux once more. “It’s my pleasure, babe,” Kylo hugged Hux’s waist and kissed his collarbone, “I’m so happy you’re in my life.”

***  
_This bar is boring and terribly unattractive without you._

Hux had texted Kylo all morning, and kept texting when he’d gone into work at about 11.

_Yeah? Missing me?_ Kylo responded.

_So much! Ugh. Are you done at work yet?_

_I’ll be done around 4:30 and then I’ll be there as soon as I can, ok?_

_Ok. Hurry! I miss you._

_I miss you too, babe._

Kylo caught himself smiling and put his phone in the pocket of his jacket as he walked the halls to his next meeting. He arrived late, but didn’t care. He settled into his usual seat at the table and stared off into the distance, thinking only of Hux.

They hadn’t known each other long, but Kylo was pretty sure he was in love. He tried to remember the last time he’d felt this way, but couldn’t. He wondered if Hux felt the same. He realized he still didn’t know a lot about Hux. What was his full name? What was his jazz band called? Where had he gone to school? Why didn’t he ever visit home?

Kylo heard his name and brought his attention back to work. He paid attention long enough to respond to a question, then turned his thoughts back to Hux.

As soon as the meeting ended, Kylo pulled his phone from his jacket and checked it. He’d missed 8 texts from Hux.

_I miss you so much._

_Is it 4:30 yet???_

_I can’t wait to see you._

_What do you do at work all day?_

_Do you have a lunch break?_

_Want to come to the bar for lunch?_

_We have food too, you know._

_Why aren’t you texting back? Do you have a work boyfriend?_

Kylo smiled as he typed out a response.

_I was in a meeting, babe. I don’t have a work boyfriend, but I do have a lunch break. I’ll see you soon._

***  
The bar was clear across town from Kylo’s office, but he headed there anyways. He arrived at about 12:15 and immediately saw Hux behind the bar. He took off his jacket, sat in his usual seat and Hux was there immediately with a Scotch.

Kylo rolled his eyes as he kissed Hux.

“I can’t drink in the middle of the workday, babe,” Kylo said, kissing Hux once more.

Hux frowned. “I don’t see why not,” he said with a shrug, but withdrew the liquor and placed a food menu in front of Kylo instead.

“I’ll be back to drink later,” Kylo said, eyeing the menu, “How’s your day so far?”

“It’s fine,” Hux said, “I just miss you.”

“I miss you too, babe,” Kylo said.

“You look so dreamy in your tailored suits,” Hux said, leaning his elbows on the bar and gazing at Kylo.

“Yeah?” Kylo asked subtly flexing for Hux. Hux smiled and sipped the Scotch he’d poured for Kylo.

“Are you married?” Hux asked after a few moments of silence.

Kylo looked up from the menu.

“What?” he asked.

Hux shrugged. “Are you married?”

“Am I _married?”_ Kylo repeated.

Hux nodded.

“Of course I’m not married,” Kylo said, “Why would I be with you if I’m married?”

Hux shrugged again. “A lot of married people have affairs.”

Kylo stared. “Did I do something to make you think I’m married?”

“No,” Hux said, “Not necessarily.”

Kylo sighed. “You were with me all weekend, babe. And you’ve been around the last few nights, too,” Kylo said, “Don’t you think you would’ve noticed if I had a spouse hanging around?”

Hux shrugged. “You could have a family a somewhere else or something.”

“A _family,”_ Kylo said, “Hux. What are you talking about?”

Hux just shrugged. Kylo ran a hand through his hair, then looked back up at Hux.

“Are _you_ married?” Kylo asked.

Hux sipped the Scotch. “Not anymore,” he said easily.

“Not anymore?”

“Yes. Not anymore. I was married before and now I’m not.”

“When did you get married?”

“A few years ago. I was 26. I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“That was two years ago, Hux.”

“What?”

“You told me you’re 28. So if you got married when you were 26, that was two years ago.”

“Oh,” Hux said, “Feels like longer.”

Kylo stared at him and Hux looked away.

“Where’s your ex?” Kylo asked.

“Dublin.”

“When did you get divorced?” Kylo asked, “Did you get divorced?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Of course I got a divorce.”

“When?”

“Before I moved here.”

“You told me the night we met that you moved here six years ago.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did. I asked you when you moved here for school and you told me six years ago.”

Hux didn’t say anything.

“Did you even move here for school?”

“Of course I did.”

“Of course,” Kylo said, rolling his eyes, “Jazz performance?”

Hux nodded.

“What’s your band called?”

“The Gabriel Rodriguez Trio,” Hux said, “But we’re on hiatus because Gabriel, the saxophonist, is in prison. Like I told you previously.”

Kylo sighed.

“When did you get divorced?”

“Before I left Dublin. I just told you that.”

“And that was… when? Your timing doesn’t add up.”

Kylo sighed as luckily, for Hux, two customers took a seat at the other end of bar.

Kylo watched as Hux took entirely too long taking their order, putting in a food order on the computer, and then making two very complicated cocktails.

He came back about 15 minutes later.

“You were saying,” Hux asked, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” Kylo said, “You lied to me.”

“I never lied to you, Kylo.”

Kylo’s phone buzzed with a calendar reminder. He had a 1:30 meeting.

“Fuck,” Kylo murmured, “I have to go.”

He stood and lifted his jacket from the back of the chair.

“Another important meeting?” Hux asked.

“Yeah, Hux. I have another important meeting to go to,” Kylo said bitterly as he put his jacket on.

Hux downed the last of the Scotch as Kylo turned to leave.

“What, you’re mad at me now?” Hux asked.

“You’re lying to me,” Kylo said.

“About what?” Hux asked.

“Your marriage, for one,” Kylo said, “And god only knows what else.”

“I never lied to you about my marriage. I just told you about it!”

“You haven’t told me anything,” Kylo said.

“You haven’t told me anything either,” Hux said, “Like what you do at work all day?”

“I’m a sales manager! I sell shit and manage people who sell shit and go to meetings!”

“Was that so hard?” Hux said, pouring another Scotch, presumably for himself, “Have a good day at work. Will I see you later?”

***  
Kylo googled Hux’s band on the ride back to his office.

The Gabriel Rodriguez Trio, it seemed, checked out. There were plenty of pictures to support Hux’s story, along with a news article about Gabriel’s arrest. Hux was playing drums in all the live photos, and stood with two other guys in all the promotional pictures. His full name wasn’t listed anywhere though, and google search for “Hux” returned surprisingly little.

Kylo sighed and texted Hux.

_I didn’t mean to get angry at you. I’m sorry. We should talk later._

Hux responded a few moments later.

_I’m sorry too. I wasn’t intending to conceal anything from you. But yes, let’s talk later. I already miss you and your tight suit._

_My suit isn’t tight._

_Lololol. OK. Whatever you say. Miss you. Xoxo._

_Miss you too, babe._

***  
Kylo spent most of the afternoon thinking about Hux, and went right back to the bar after work. When he got there, he didn’t immediately see Hux.

He took his jacket off, draped it on the chair, and then took his seat at the end of the bar. There was another bartender taking orders. Kylo had never seen her before.

Kylo looked around, but didn’t see any sign of Hux. The female bartender was making her way over. Kylo felt his chest tighten.

_Oh, fuck me. He’d better not have quit and skipped town._

“Hey, what can I get you?” she asked warmly.

Kylo swallowed when he remembered the key fob he’d just given Hux that morning. He briefly imagined Hux going back to his place, robbing him blind, and then leaving the city. He was just pulling out his phone to text Hux when he saw a glimpse of red hair.

He looked up and saw Hux coming from the back, lugging two huge buckets of ice with him.

“I was just here for him,” Kylo said, clearing his throat and nodding towards Hux.

“Careful with this one,” Hux said to the other bartender as he hoisted the ice up and emptied it into well behind the bar, “He drinks Scotch faster than you can pour it.”

“That’s not–” Kylo started, then looked at the other bartender, who was now looking at him cautiously, “He’s kidding. I don’t drink that much.”

The bartender gave him a sympathetic smile and turned to leave.

“I wish I had a big strong boyfriend to help me with this ice,” Hux said as he hoisted the second bucket up.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Is that me? Or your ex husband?”

Hux dumped the ice in, then sat the bucket down and leaned over the bar to kiss Kylo.

“I don’t know, do you want it to be you?”

“Of course I do,” Kylo said, kissing him once more.

“You need to eat,” Hux said, placing a food menu in front of Kylo. “No Scotch until you’ve ordered your dinner.”

“Fine,” Kylo said, “I’ll take the pulled pork sandwich.”

“Did you just choose the first thing you saw?”

Kylo nodded. Hux rolled his eyes, but punched in the order.

“I missed you,” Kylo said as he handed back the menu, “Can I have my Scotch now?”

“I missed you too,” Hux said, taking the menu and pouring Kylo’s drink, “When you left I didn’t think you were coming back.”

Kylo sighed as Hux pushed his drink over. “I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to get mad at you.”

“It’s ok,” Hux said with a shrug, “I should’ve told you about my ex.”

“We’ve only known each other for a few days. It hadn’t come up yet. It’s ok,” Kylo said, “I was just jealous. I’m sorry.”

“Jealous?” Hux said with a smirk, “I’m divorced.”

“I know,” Kylo said, “I just… you’re perfect. I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

Hux smiled. “Stop,” he said, pouring himself a drink and leaning on the bar, “Keep going.”

Kylo laughed.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not my type, but I’m crazy about you. And that’s saying a lot.”

Hux laughed.

“What about you?” Kylo asked, “Do you have a type?”

“Yep,” Hux said simply.

“Yeah?” Kylo asked, “What’s your type?”

“You,” Hux said, straightening to pick up a drink ticket that had just come in. He looked at it.

“Me?” Kylo asked, “And what am I?”

Hux shrugged. “Really fucking hot and also good at sex?”

Kylo looked Hux up and down as he made the drink.

“Yeah?”

Hux nodded. He finished the drink and dropped it back off in the window, and went over to Kylo. He leaned back in. Kylo leaned in too and lowered his voice.

“I can’t wait to fuck you later.”

***  
Hux came over, per usual, after his shift was over. Kylo had left the bar earlier to head home and sleep for a while, and he woke up when Hux was climbing into bed with him at 3:30, already naked.

“Fell asleep without me?” Hux said, snuggling in close to Kylo. Kylo yawned as he woke up, rolling over to face Hux.

“Sorry, babe,” Kylo said, kissing Hux’s nose, “I was tired.”

“It’s ok,” Hux said, “As long as you’re still going to wake up and fuck me?”

“What kind of question is that,” Kylo said, smirking as he sat up and let Hux pull his underwear off, “Of course I’m going to fuck you.”

Kylo switched on a lamp and pulled Hux close. They kissed, grinding against each other with increasing urgency until Kylo stood and retrieved a condom and pulled Hux to edge of the bed. Kylo fucked Hux hard at first, but then slowed down. He continued, but gentler than usual, holding Hux’s legs up carefully and making eye contact the entire time.

Hux held his gaze too. Kylo kissed Hux’s leg as he fucked him, and eventually grabbed his waist, pulling him closer and stroking him as they both finished. They cleaned up and turned out the lights and climbed into bed together, holding each other close.

“I’m glad you’re in my life, babe,” Kylo said, hugging Hux close and tight.

“I’m glad too,” Hux said sleepily, letting out a long yawn, “I’m glad you’re in my life. I’m glad I met you. I love you.”

Kylo kissed Hux’s hair and squeezed his waist, “I love you too, babe.”

**PRESENT**

After Hux had left the apartment, Kylo opened his backpack. He’d had left in a hurry, with just his sweater and his phone stuck in his back pocket. Kylo wasn’t sure where he was going.

Kylo peeked into the small backpack. Inside, he found two burner cell phones, a wad of cash totaling about $450, a lot of weed, and a scale. Kylo wasn’t sure how much. He rolled his eyes.

There was a stack of papers at the bottom, mostly crumpled bills and final collection notices. At the bottom of the stack, a red paper, which turned out to be an eviction notice, dated two months prior.

There were also at least five or six business cards, all belonging to men with job titles similar to Kylo’s.

Kylo sighed.

Tucked into a side pocket, Kylo found Hux’s ID. It was a Massachusetts ID, but it looked recent. Kylo checked the name first. _Armitage Patrick Hux._ Kylo checked the address, but it wasn’t familiar to him since it wasn’t from around here. He glanced at the birthdate next, and his eyes widened. Kylo was right–Hux had lied about his age. He was 34, four years older than Kylo, not two years younger.

Kylo tried to access the two additional cell phones, but they were locked with a four digit passcode. Kylo sighed and texted the iPhone he knew Hux kept with him.

_Hux? Can you please come back so we can talk?_

Hux didn’t respond immediately so Kylo texted again after a few minutes.

_You left your backpack here and I went through it. I saw the eviction notice. Do you have a place to live right now? I’m not trying to be patronizing, babe. I just want to help._

Kylo dressed for work and took the train in, and when he got to his office, Hux still hadn’t responded, so Kylo tried once more.

_I’m not upset with you, Hux. Not at all. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I care about you a lot. Please just come back?_

***  
An hour and a half later, Hux still hadn’t texted back, so Kylo decided to go to the one place he guessed Hux might be. He took a Lyft to the bar during his lunch break and sure enough, Hux was there.

Kylo entered and took his seat at the bar, looking expectantly at Hux. Hux sighed and eventually came over.

“What?” Hux asked.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked.

“Yes.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you off,” Kylo said, “You don’t have to move in with me, obviously. But you also didn’t have to run out me?”

Hux sighed impatiently.

“I care about you a lot,” Kylo said, “And I went through your backpack. I found your eviction notice.”

“Of course you did,” Hux said, “Tell me you care about me, then rifle through my personal belongings.”

“Do you have a place to live?”

“Apparently I live with you.”

“Seriously, Hux,” Kylo said, “Where have you been living?”

Hux sighed and crossed his arms, something Kylo had never seen him do.

“What does it matter to you?”

Kylo sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked back up at Hux.

“I care about you,” Kylo said, “I love you, Hux. If you need a place to stay, I’m here for you. Even if we’re not together, I want you to have someplace to stay.”

Hux avoided his gaze.

“I have a spare bedroom. You’re welcome to stay there, even if we’re not talking, okay?” Kylo said, “It’s getting cold out and I don’t want you sleeping outside.”

Hux said nothing.

“I have to get back to work,” Kylo said, “But please come and sleep tonight when you’re off work okay?”

Hux still said nothing.

“I’m sorry I went through your stuff. I shouldn’t have done that,” Kylo apologized, “I’ll make up the guest bed for you, ok?”

Hux shrugged.

“Hux?” Kylo said, softly, “Please. Are you ok?”

Hux nodded, but still didn’t look at Kylo.

“Also, yes,” Kylo said.

Hux looked up, a quizzical look on his face.

“To answer your question. From earlier,” Kylo said, “You can leave stuff at my place if you want. You can leave as much stuff as you want.”

***  
Kylo didn’t hear from Hux the rest of the day, but he texted Hux to extend the offer once more, inviting him to stay over. Kylo put Hux’s stuff, his backpack and the sweater he’d left earlier, in the guest bedroom, and also laid out towels in the guest bathroom. He left a room service menu on Hux’s bedside table, too, then wrote out a note.

_Hey, Hux._

_I’m sorry again for going through your stuff. That was wrong of me to do. You don’t owe me any answers. Just please stay here if you need it, alright?_

_Feel free to order from the menu on your bedside table if you’re hungry. I already paid for foodservice for the year, so it’s included. There’s also towels for you in the guest bathroom at the end of the hall._

_Sleep well. I love you._

_-Kylo._

Kylo got into bed around midnight, but couldn’t sleep until he knew Hux was safe. He heard the door unlock around 3:30, and then heard Hux shuffle to the guest bedroom. The lights flicked on, and Kylo heard the shower a few minutes later. About a half hour later, all the lights turned off, and Kylo finally slept.

***  
Kylo woke a few hours later to get ready for work. He was groggy. The lack of sleep over the last week was starting to catch up to him. Before he dressed, he went down the hall to check on Hux. The door was open, and Kylo was relieved to see Hux sleeping soundly in a mess of sheets and pillows.

Kylo showered and dressed for work, and was surprised to see Hux making coffee out in the kitchen. He was dressed in, not surprisingly, a sweater and his boxer briefs.

“Morning,” Kylo said, “Did you sleep ok?”

Hux nodded. “I did,” he said softly, “Thanks.”

Kylo nodded. “Are you ok?” he asked.

Hux nodded again. “I made coffee,” he said, avoiding Kylo’s gaze.

“Thank you,” Kylo said, approaching Hux cautiously. He kissed Hux’s cheek lightly, and then poured a coffee.

“I’m sorry I lied to you,” Hux said.

Kylo sipped his coffee and nodded a few times.

“Do you have an apartment?” Kylo asked.

Hux shook his head.

“Where have you been staying?”

“With you,” Hux said with a shrug.

“Where you staying before that?”

“With other guys like you,” he said softly.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Kylo asked.

“No,” Hux said.

They were silent for a few moments.

“I’m not 28,” Hux said.

“I know,” Kylo said, “I found your ID. Massachusetts?”

Hux nodded.

“Me and my ex lived in Boston.”

“I thought your ex lived in Dublin?”

Hux swallowed, still looking down.

“I have two ex-husbands.”

Kylo set his coffee down. He sighed.

“Two ex-husbands,” he said.

Hux nodded.

They were silent for a while.

“Are you married right now?” Kylo asked.

Hux shook his head. “Our divorce just finalized,” he said softly.

_“Just finalized_ … as in… how recently?” Kylo asked, swallowing.

“A couple months ago,” Hux said, “Divorce is expensive. The lawyer fees…”

“Yeah,” Kylo said.

He sighed. “What happened?”

Hux looked up at him.

“With the divorces? What happened?” Kylo asked

Hux sighed. “The first guy was a dick. I left him. The second guy was great, but I cheated on him. He asked me to move out.”

They were silent for a while.

“Why do you have so much weed?” Kylo asked.

“I sell it,” Hux said with a shrug.

“And the burner phones?”

“I’m not using my actual phone to communicate with distributors or clients,” Hux said, “Haven’t you seen the movies?”

Kylo rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to sell drugs,” Kylo said,

“How else do you suggest I pay back $25,000+ in debt?”

“I can pay it off for you, and you can pay me back.”

Hux shook his head. “I can’t let you do that.”

“Hux,” Kylo said gently, “Please?”

Hux sighed. “I don’t like taking handouts.”

“I know that, babe,” Kylo said, “No one does.”

Hux avoided Kylo’s gaze again.

“It’s not a handout, though. You can pay me back as you’re able, ok? I’ll be much nicer and much more lenient than whoever you owe money to now.”

Hux shrugged.

Kylo crossed the kitchen floor now, and pulled Hux into a hug, slowly. Hux agreed to it, and hugged Kylo’s neck.

“I’m sorry I lied,” Hux said.

“It’s okay,” Kylo said, “Just be honest with me from now on, ok? I love you so much, you’re important to me. I just want to help.”

Kylo felt Hux nod. They broke the hug and kissed each other slowly and deeply.

“I love you,” Hux said.

“I love you too, babe,” Kylo said. They kissed once more.

Kylo straightened his tie and pulled on his jacket, then retrieved his shoes from the hall closet.

“How do I look?” he asked as he slid his foot into an expensive shoe and tied it.

“Amazing,” Hux said, looking Kylo up and down, and then picking up his phone.

“Is my suit too tight?”

“Yes,” Hux said, as he typed.

“Will I see you later?” Kylo asked, as he tied his other shoe.

Hux looked up from his phone. “I’ll be at work until 3 and then home after that, so yes, you’ll see me later.”

Kylo smiled as he straightened to stand back up and leaned in to kiss Hux once more.

“Then I’ll see you after work,” Kylo said, lifting his shoulder bag from the coat rack by the door, “Have a good day, babe.”

“You too,” Hux said as Kylo left, and when Kylo turned around to shut and lock the door behind him, he was pretty sure he saw a smug, satisfied smile on Hux’s face as he typed into his phone.


End file.
